Mlp the adventures of BlastWing the dragon
by venomsdragon14
Summary: This is a story I decided to make about my oc for my little pony he is a dragon if you want to know why its because I like dragons that and every one always does a pony oc so I wanted to be different anyways this will be a harem fanfic because there awesome sorry if you don't like that anyways read to know more.
1. Chapter 1

My little pony the adventures of BlastWing the dragon

**Hey folks this is my first story on here so I hope you like it I decided to start with my little pony because I really like the show it's so fun and funny and hell I'll say it yes I'm a brony and dame proud of it you don't like keep it moving but if you do then stick around and enjoy the ride any ways here's my story enjoy.**

**I don't own any of this except my OC's **

Chapter 1: New friend or new foe?

It was a bright and sunny day in pony Ville, were we see three little fillies currently talking and making their way into the dangerous EveerFree forest. The first filly had tan fur and a red mane with a pink bow in it, the second one was a Pegasus with brown fur and a dark purple mane, the last one was a unicorn with white fur and light purple mane. This of Corse was the Cutie Mark Crusaders AppleBloom, Scootaloo, and SweetieBell currently on their way to the house of Zecora a very wise zebra friend of AppleBloom.

"Come on you guys her place is right through here" said AppleBloom as she led her two friends to the zebras home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea AppleBloom I mean I know Zecora is good at given advice to a pony in need but how will that help us get our CutieMarks" said Scootaloo

"Yeah plus she lives in the EveerFree forest my Sister told me that place is really dangerous cause of all the creatures, monsters and other things that live there" SweetieBell said vary nervous about heading into the vary dark forest.

AppleBloom rolled her eyes at her friends not liking the fact that they doubted her, "ohh for Pete sake Zecora is one of the smartest pony's I've ever met if anypony can help us figure out our special skill it's her and the forest isn't that bad I visit her all the time and see I'm fine so common on you chickens "said AppleBloom.

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING CHICKEN IM NO CHICKEN ILL PROVE IT" said a very angry Scootaloo.

Scootaloo stomped into the forest with AppleBloom and SweetieBell right behind her at a steady pace none of them noticing the menacing green eyes watching them enter the forest. As they walked deeper in the woods they started to feel like something was off like something was watching them.

"Hey guys maybe we should turn back I mean we could always ask her later right?" said a scared SweetieBell.

"What are yall talking about her house is right around this bush I'm sure of it" said AppleBloom as she took the lead and moved a bush away from view but as soon as she did she instantly regretted it, she slowly backed up into her friends with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong with you" asked Scootaloo not noticing the figures coming out of the bushes that AppleBloom just moved.

"T..TT..TT..TTIM" stuttered AppleBloom still trying to back up.

"Who's Tim and why is he so scary" said a confused SweetieBell wondering why her friend was talking about some Tim guy.

She shook her head no as she pointed a hoove at the approaching danger that for some reason her friends were not getting "TTIIM….TIMM…TIMMB…"

"Ya how can you be scared of some guy named Tim he sounds like some dumb teacher that sucks at his job and hates th-"Scootaloo was cut off as AppleBloom grabbed her head to show her the danger.

"TIMBERWOLVES" yelled AppleBloom as her two friends finally saw the danger coming their way.

The danger in question was a big pack of Timberwolves slowly stalking toward them drool leaving there wooden jaws as they came closer to their prey. The three little fillies were so scared they were frozen in place.

_(Oh man this isn't good we need to run but I can't move man what would RainbowDash do in this situation shed take a deep breath and do what she had to do) _Thought Scootaloo as she breath in slow then focused as she quickly grabbed both of her friends and made a bolt for the forest entrance. The three crusaders ran as fast as there hooves could take them with the Timberwolves hot on their tails. They were relieved to see the entrance fast approaching them but right as there about to leave the forest another Timberwolf sprang out of the bushes in front of them stopping them in their tracks. They found there self's surrounded at all sides with no way to escape.

"What should we do now yall" said a scared AppleBloom not seeing a way out of this.

"Only one thing comes to mind" said SweetieBell her two friends nodded at her then the three of them yelled "SOMEONE HELP US".

As they screamed one of the Timberwolves was tired of waiting (AN: to every one reading this there are 9 Timberwolves just thought id let you know) so he lept up to strike the little fillys with his claws as, as soon as he jumped a shadowy figure burst from the treetops hitting the Timberwolf so hard it was sent through three trees. The other Timberwolves jumped in surprise as the figure landin the middle of the pack in front of the three startled fillys.

The C.M.C all had their own reactions to the new figure in front of them "wow" "cool" "Eeyup" said the awe struck fillys at their saver.

When the figure came into the light it shows him as a red and black teenage dragon that had two white horns on both sides of his, his underbelly was black with red scales for top on his chest there were four strange markings that looked old, he had no spikes on his back but he had to big wings on his back, his eyes are black with a yellow iris and a black slited pupil.

He looked at the fillys for a second then said "you three should find cover this is going to get messy" he said as he cracked his clawed knuckles.

The three didn't say anything as the ran to the nearest bush to hid as they did one of the Timberwolves tried to follow them when his tail was grabbed by the no named dragon who said "you should worry more about me then them" he quickly pulled the wooden wolf back and smashed his face into a pile of sticks with his claw, "next" he said as he smirked and dropped the remains of the now dead Timberwolf.

The Timberwolves tensed at his smirk but then started to growl assuming they could take him because they out number him so three dum- I mean brave Timberwolves decided to rush him but he was faster than they thought the first one who attacked behind him was swatted away into a tree by his tail then next one was grabbed by his throat and held in the air the last one was burned to sinders by a fire ball the dragon sent at him. The wolf currently in the dragon's claw tried to bite him to get away to no avail as he could not reach the dragon brought him close to him smirked at him making the wolf gulp as he lifted him up and sent a kick directly to the wolfs head launching him far in the sky. He watched the wolf fly away for a sec then looked back at the remaining timber wolfs and said "come on I know that's not all you puppy's got give me a challenge"

With that said the Timberwolves growled but knew they couldn't win with such few numbers so the one in the middle barked at the others and all of them ran back to the safety of the forest.

"Humph so much for that man that sucked I needed a challenge I didn't even break a sweat oh well" said an irritated dragon

He began to walk away when out from the bushes came the three filly's from earlier with big smiles on their face.

"Oh hey your those pony kids from earlier what you still doing her and what's with the goofy grins" said the dragon with slight confusion on why they would stick around.

"THAT WAS SO AWSOME" the three filly's shouted almost making the dragon deaf as he covered his hearing holes.

"It was so cool how you smacked those wolves around like they were nothing oh oh oh or how you set that one on fire that was so cool" said Scootaloo as she jumped up and down from excitement.

"Ya you really showed um mister" said AppleBloom

"You really saved our flanks mister thanks a lot" said SweetieBell with a smile

"saved your wha look let's get something straight I didn't sa-" the dragon tried to explain until an apple hit him dead in the face making him roar in frustration, the three fillies were surprised until they heard some pony yelled "WHAT IN THE HAY ARE YALL DOIN"

The crusaders all turned to see Applejack and her friends all running to get to them.

"Applejack wha… what are you doing here" said AppleBloom remembering that she kinda forgot to tell her older sister were she was going.

"What am I doing here what are yall doing here you know you're not allowed to go to the EveerFree forest without some pony comin with" said Applejack furious with her sister for going to the forest alone.

"But how did you know we were here" asked AppleBloom a little confused on her sisters appearance.

"We'll that's a long story that I will explain later fur now step back dragons are known to be furious creatures" said Applejack as her and her friends stepped in front of the C.M.C well except a certain yellow Pegasus that was hiding behind Scootaloo.

"YA WE ARE ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU THROW A FUCKING APPLE AT OUR EYE" said the dragon in rage as he finally got all the pieces out of his eye.

"Hey back off scale face were not letting you hurt these kids got it" said RainbowDash as she got on her back hooves and brought up her front hooves to make a boxing pose.

"Hurt us no he just sa-"Scootaloo tried to say but was cut off by Rarity as she said "normally I apore violence but IF YOU COME NEAR MY SISTER ILL DESTROY YOU" said Rarity as she took a fighting stance of her own.

"But sis he isn't trying to hur-"SweetieBell tried to explain only for PinkiePie to jump in with a" stay back girls he might shoot deadly fire though I don't think there's any other kind of fire although if he could shoot balloon fire that would be super keen" said PinkiePie with a giggle.

The dragon took a step forward now getting angry at these ponies' thinking they could take him in a fight "really now well then you all talk a big game let's see what you got" said the dragon with a smirk as he motioned them to come forward.

"Girls let's think about this he may be a teenage dragon but he's still a dragon" said Twilight trying to reason with her friends.

"Blah blah blah enough talk lets show this dragon what ponies can do" said RainbowDash with a confident attitude.

RainbowDash started to charge at the waiting dragon but right when they were about to impact the three fillies' decided to speak up a little louder.

"HEY!" The three of them yelled getting the attention of everyone there.

"We think its mighty kind of all of you to care about us so much but he wasn't trying to hurt us you see" said AppleBloom showing that they had no scratches.

"Ya if it wasn't for him we'd be dog chow" Scootaloo agreeing with her friend.

Twilight didn't know what to make of this a dragon saving a pony was unheard of in Equestria dragons mostly cared about themselves and that's it.

"Is this true did you really save them?" Twilight asked the dragon.

"Look all I know is one minute I'm taking a nice nap in a tree when out of nowhere I hear these three screaming at the top of their lungs about some puny Timberwolves so I think hey this might be a good fight so I jump down to fight not save them so no I didn't save them I just beat the things that were chasing them" he said while crossing his arms.

The three fillies were hurt that the creature before them didn't want to be there hero that they wanted witch made Rarity a bit ticked off at seeing her sister sad.

"You know just because you're a ferocious beast doesn't mean you have to be so rude to them" said Rarity getting in his face.

"Rude hey I'm not the one who decided to fling apples at creatures for no reason so don't talk to me about being rude" said the dragon with anger in his voice.

This situation was getting from bad to worst and FlutterShy (still hiding in the back) could feel that this wasn't going to end well so she decided for her friend's sake she would hold her fear in and try to defuse this situation, she got up walk past her friends and in between Rarity and the dragon and said "um excuse us mister dragon were sorry for the apple but we were worried about the girls surly you can understand that" she finished vary nervous.

"Humph I guess so fine" said the dragon not looking at FlutterShy but still glaring at the others.

"You see girls just a misunderstanding no harm done" said Twilight still trying to calm her friends with FlutterShy.

"Ya ill show him no harm" RainbowDash mumbled under her breath.

"What was that" Twilight asked RainbowDash.

"Oh nothing just a cough" Rainbow said with a fake cough.

"Anyways" Twilight said ignoring Rainbows smart remark "let's start over hello I'm TwilightSparkle it's nice to meet you" she said extending her hoove for him to shake, he just stared at her not saying anything.

"Ooookkk well anyways these three little fillies that you already met are AppleBloom, SweetieBell, and Scootaloo or as they like to call themselves the C.M.C" Said Twilight introducing the fillies who were back to being exited.

"C.M.C?" said the dragon as he lifted the scales above his eye to represent his eye brow.

Twilight was about to explain when AppleBloom, Scootaloo and SweetieBell (in that order) decided to handle the explaining "WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL ALL BLANK FLANK FILLYS, COLTS, MARES, OR EVEN STALLIONS HAVE THERE CUTIE MARKS, EVEN IF IT TAKES FOREVER WILL DO IT" said the C.M.C in excitement making everyone cover their ears.

"Ok I get the point no need to shout "said the dragon a little annoyed, he was about to say something else when PinkiePie decided to step in front of him with a serious look on her face that freaked everyone out.

"Before anything else I just have a few questions that have been bothering me bub" she said while getting in his face

"And those would be" he said while looking in her eyes without flinching.

She took a deep breath and started her barrage of questions and super speed "what's your favorite color, what's your favorite animal, what's your name, I'm Pinkie pie oops that's not a question that's me telling you my name sorry anyways, do you like parties, do you love parties, I love parties oops again not a question but I really do love parties, and finally would you like to be my friend" PinkiePie finished with a breath and a smile.

The dragons head was spinning at all the questions and speed she asked him he shook his head and said "umm PinkiePie was it"

She nodded happy that he remembered.

"Look I only got a few of those so I'll answer the ones I got ok my color is green don't ask me why, animal is hydra cause they put up a good fight, as for parties never been to one (Pinkie gasps shocked about that) and as for the friendship thing I'm going to have to say NO" he finished with PinkiePie looking sad by what he said and it shocked Pinkies friends because no one ever says no to being friends with PinkiePie.

PinkiePie looked like she was about to cry when she asked "….but why"

"You pony's may think friendship is magic or whatever but that's not how it is for dragons its look out for number one and no one else so to all of you I say I don't care who you all are because I'm not your friend nor will I ever, I didn't save them (points to filly's) they just got lucky I was looking for a fight that's it now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a nap now so you all might want to leave" he said while turning around to leave.

PinkiePie put her head down sad thinking (_how could he not want to be my friend was it something I said or maybe *gasp* wait he said he's never been to a party maybe that's why he's so mean I know what I have to do_) Pinkie finished her thought as Rainbow tried to comfort her she shot her head up and as quick as she could ran back to Pony Ville startling everyone.

Everyone start to chase after PinkiePie to see what was wrong everyone except FlutterShy who stood back and watched the dragon turn to leave when he said "you should leave to it can get dangerous here".

She eeped when he said that but gulped and said "I… I… I will but I was wondering before I go could you tell me your name" she said with a timid tone.

"Humph my name guess you earned that" he said as he turned to her and said "It's BlastWing" he said as he used his wings to take off into the trees.

She watched him leave and gave a small smile as she started back to Pony Ville to talk to her friends about BlastWing.

**And that's chapter one dang that took a lot of time so anyways let me know what you think and if I should keep going with it also if some of you are wondering were Spike was he will be in the next chapter if I keep going again up to you guys/gals so please review and be gentle it is my first story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again fellow Bronys and Pegasusisters I'm back with more fun thanks to all of you who liked the first chapter and a special thanks to kallin22 who messaged me to keep going on it thank you you're all awesome. Anyways in this chapter they will talk more about the strange markings on BlastWings chest and they discover a horrible secret about BlastWing and why he doesn't want friendship so enough talking let's get started.**

**Again I don't own any of this except my oc's **

Chapter 2: A dragons Secret and his power

[At the Cakes Bakery]

Sounds could be heard inside like somepony moving at top speed trying to find something or make something. It was PinkiePie ever since she got back to PonyVille she went straight to the bakery and started making something while mumbling random gibberish about a party and making a new friend.

"Can you believe that jerk saying no to PinkiePie man he'd be lucky to have a friend like her" said RainbowDash as her and her friends made it inside the bakery to see if Pinkie was ok after the whole forest incident.

"Darn tooten he was ruder then a bull seein red" said AppleJack agreeing with RainbowDash while also dodging a random frying pan that almost hit her.

"Oh come on girls aren't you being a little too harsh I mean yes he was kinda rude but he did save the C.M.C" said Twilight trying to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't you remember Twilight he wasn't saving them he was just looking for a good brawl "said Rarity dismissing Twilight's statement. She was about to say something else when a sake of flower hit her in the face thanks to PinkiePie "*cough cough cough* PinkiePie what in sweet Celestia are you doing" Said Rarity coughing up flower.

"PARTY, cake, balloons oh no I FORGOT STREAMERS need streamers make happy friend" said PinkiePie with an eye twitch and a crazed tone to her voice Rarity was about to ask Pinkie to repeat herself when out of no were Pinkie dashed out of the bakery off to who knows were just as FlutterShy made it to the bakery.

"Well that was something" RainbowDash said

"Eeyup" AppleJack agreed. FlutterShy walked into the bakery to let everyone know what she found out about the new dragon in PonyVille but before she could get one word out AppleBloom decided to ask AppleJack if she could tell them how she knew where they were.

"Oh right almost forgot about that well you see what happened was…."

[Other side of PonyVille few hours ago]

We find the Mane Six all on the side of a hill setting up for a nice picnic that all of them have been planning for a while Twilight brought a book with her to read, food was handled by AppleJack and PinkiePie, Rarity and FlutterShy brought all the utensils and RainbowDash brought nothing because she's too cool to bring anything as she put it (it means she forgot to bring something).

"Hey Rainbow I know your too cool to bring something but you could at least help set up" Said AppleJack saying the cool part sarcastically.

"What's a matter cow girl to much work for you" Rainbow said while stretching off her cloud.

"Too much work? Yawl wouldn't know too much work if it crawled up and bit you on the back side" said A.J getting in Rainbows face.

"WHAT is that a challenge" Said Rainbow with confidence. While those two were arguing FlutterShy notice a shadow on the ground that was growing that made her look up to see something flying towards them "um girls" said FlutterShy in a quiet voice not trying to interrupt them but to let them know.

"Darn right it is" said A.J not noticing FlutterShys warnings "girls I really think we should move" she said a little louder still no response.

"Must you Girls always get involved in these silly little competitions?" said Rarity walking next to them.

"I don't know Rarity this could be super fun like if they both hoove wrestle or maybe shark wrestle or pumpkin smashing or oh oh oh I know Horse shoe throwing contest" said Pinkie while she bounced as she talked

"Horse shoe throwing Pinkie I don't think-"Twilight tried to dismiss it until Rainbow said "hey ya that one Horse shoe throwing ill kick your flank in that and prove I'm better"

"Oh ya your on I'll show you who's-"Applejack tried to boast until FlutterShy yelled "GIRLS LOOK OUT" she yell while pushing her friends out of the way of the foreign object.

It crashed into their picnic making all of them scatter when the dust settled they all started to look in the crater to see what it was that hit there picnic when all the dirt was gone it showed the remains of a Timberwolf that had a foot print on his chest for some reason.

"A Timberwolf but how'd it get here last time I checked Timberwolves can't fly" said Twilight examining the body to see what happened.

"Maybe this one learned how to fly like maybe it was his dream to fly and he decided not to listen to the world and flew anyways" said PinkiePie explaining her own theory.

"Ummm that's an interesting theory but I don't think so look at this mark on his chest it looked like something kicked him here what I don't know but it must have been strong to send it all the way here "Twilight finished while walking out of the crater.

"Well lets go find out we all know were the EveerFree forest is lets go find this thing" A.J said while putting her saddle bag on.

"WHAT b..b..b..but what if it's some kind of big monster that eats pony's" FlutterShy said while shaking and hiding behind Pinkie.

"Hahaha ya what if he's all big and nasty and like RAWR IM GOING TO GABBLE YOU UP RAWR" Pinkie acted like the monster witch made FlutterShy faint.

"Pinkie get real there's no monster and even if there is I bet I can handle it no problem" said Rainbow while helping FlutterShy up.

"Hmm I think your both right we need to see if whatever did this will be a threat to PonyVille in any way" said Twilight agreeing with them and grabbing her stuff.

"Well what are we waiting for sattle up and let's move" A.J said as she started to run with her friends following (FlutterShy being pushed by RainbowDash).

"*Groan* I was so hoping for a lovely picnic oh well maybe next time I better not get dirty because of this" complained Rarity.

[Present time PonyVille]

"And that's how we knew were yall were" Applejack finished explaining her story

AppleBloom and her Friends were surprised that the Timberwolf BlastWing kicked made it all the way to the other side of PonyVille.

"Hey that reminds me you still owe me a Horse show contest" said RainbowDash as she flew next to AppleJack.

"Ur darn right I do well let's go then I'll race you to the barn" said A.J tipping her at to RainbowDash. With that gesture the both bolted out the door heading to Sweet Apple acres leaving only Twilight, FlutterShy and Rarity in the empty bakery.

"Well I better be going to I need to tell Spike and Princess Celestia about the new dragon in PonyVille also I think I'm going to do some research on those strange markings on his chest something about them feels familiar like I've seen them some were before" said Twilight rubbing her chin.

"Very good darling me and SweetieBell need to start working on a design for my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala, Sweetie come along" said Rarity calling SweetieBell.

SweetieBell and her friends all ran out the door right as Twilight and Rarity were about to leave FlutterShy stopped them saying she needed to talk to them.

"What is it dear what's wrong" said Rarity concerned about her friend.

"Well it's about the dragon we met earlier" said FlutterShy in her usual self.

"What about him he didn't threaten you did he" Said Twilight hoping he didn't, she still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh no he never threatened me he actually warned me about the forest but no I found out his name" said FlutterShy shocking her friends.

"WHAT when how" said Twilight in a shocked voice that made FlutterShy jump.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you but it was right when everyone chased after PinkiePie and I got it by asking him" said FlutterShy like it was no big deal.

"Asked him Huh? I guess with the whole misunderstanding and him denying PinkiePies friendship it Kinda Slipped our minds" said Twilight while rubbing her head.

"Well can you blame us he was acting like rude beast" said Rarity with her head raised.

"Oh come on Rarity I'm sure he's not that bad when you get to know him I'm going to try and talk to him tomorrow you girls can come I mean if you want" said FlutterShy sinking down for the last part.

"That's a great idea ill even bring Spike who knows maybe they can find some common ground you should come to Rarity he might be able to help you find some more gems or other treasures" said Twilight getting excited.

"Very well but I'm only going to support my two friends (_and maybe get my hands on a few gems or gold)_" said Rarity with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok then its settled all of us will meet up in front of the EveerFree forest" said Twilight as the three of them nodded as the three set off to their homes to prepare.

[EveerFree forest entrance the next day]

Twilight and her friends got up nice and early to see if they could talk to him as soon as possible even spike was excited to meet him he was jumping on Twilights back.

"Come on Twilight hurry we don't want to miss him unless he already went back to his cave you don't think he did do you" said Spike full of excitement and nervousness.

"Calm down Spike were almost there and no I don't think he left, he doesn't seem like the type of dragon to like caves" said Twilight speeding up a bit to ease spike.

"I know I guess I'm just a little nervous you know, this will be the first dragon I've seen in PonyVille maybe he can tell me all I want to know about being a dragon" Spike said as he eased up a bit.

"I know Spike were all a little nervous since the first time we met it didn't end well but I hope today will be a little different" Twilight said finally making it to the EveerFree forest seeing her friends waiting for her "Hey girls sorry were late had to get some stuff where you waiting long" said Twilight a little embarrassed.

"Oh no not at all I got here first a little while ago and like you Rarity just showed up" said FlutterShy as she was happy to see her friend.

"He… he… hey Rrrrarity how are you doing" said Spike with a gulp and a nervous tone.

"Oh hello Spiky wiky your look handsome as ever" said Rarity happy to see the young dragon coming along to help them talk to the much ruder dragon.

Spike was in a daze with hearts in his eyes from the compliment from his crush, Twilight just rolled her eyes at the young dragon's actions she cleared her throat and said "well not that all the formalities have been made can we go we still need to find BlastWing was it?" Twilight asked FlutterShy who responded with a smile and a nod "right well let's get started looking the EveerFree forest is a big place who knows where he could be hiding" Said Twilight a little worried they wouldn't find him today.

"Yes let us get moving it's not like he will just fall out of the sky if we ask" said Rarity as they all started there distant in to the forest and right as they were a little ways in the forest something burst from the trees above slamming down in front of the Pony's startling them (well all of them except FlutterShy who fainted) when they took a look at what creature did the deed it was none other than BlastWing himself looking disappointed (it also made Rarity look up at the sky and say random things to fall).

"Man I thought you guys were a pack of Timberwolves oh well next time I guess" said BlastWing walking away until he notice something "Hey wait a minute your those pony's I met yesterday" said BlastWing a little confused at seeing them again.

Twilight helped Rarity help FlutterShy back to her feet and said "yes we are its nice to meet you again" she said while she extended her hoove for him to take witch he ignored again.

"Ya sure though you're missing some like wares the pink one that talked too much or Apple Butch and Rainbow Fairy" he finished with a chuckle.

The Ponies were a little mad at the names he gave their friends (Rarity and Spike were trying to hold in laughs) but they Twilight decided "well AppleJack and RainbowDash" she said with enfaces on their last names "are at Applejack's farm settling an argument they had yesterday" twilight finished witch only made BlastWing respond with a _"Ya I bet they are" _and a chuckle witch only made them a little more irritated but Twilight continued "ANYWAYS as for pinkie well we don't actually know where she is" said Twilight looking to her friends for an answer who didn't know either.

[Meanwhile back at PonyVille shopping district]

We find a certain white fur, neon blue manned D.J pony that goes by the name Vinyl Scratch (A.K.A D.J PON3) currently shopping for a new sound system with her closest friend a grey fur, black manned mare named Octavia. Both of them were currently having a conversation about witch was better classical or dubstep "honestly Octi I don't know how you can play that old school junk puts me to sleep just listening to it" Said Vinyl picking up a nice looking stereo with her magic.

"Well I don't know how you can play that ghastly noise you call music what do you call it wubstep" Octavia replied while taking a look at some records.

"Hehe it's called Dubstep and it is music I think you'd like it if-"she never got to finish as a pink blur came out of no were and grabbed her and disappeared.

"If I what Vinyl hmm Vinyl?" she turned to ask her friend to see she was gone "I wonder were she's gone off to now".

[Back at the EveerFree forest]

BlastWing was currently about to turn around and leave when he notice someone new with the pony's and to his shock it was a little purple dragon "who's he" he said as he pointed to spike as he was a little bit on edge at seeing him.

"Hmm oh this my assistant Spike" said Twilight as spike just waved because he was afraid he'd say something stupid and make the dragon hate him.

"Assistant?" said BlastWing as he crossed his arms in confusion at hearing that word for a dragon and a pony.

"Yup Twilight hatched me from an egg to pass her magic exam and then raised me from a baby to how I am now" Spike said to his fellow dragon with pride.

BlastWing had a blank expression on his face as he processed everything he was just told until he started bursting out laughing "HAHAHAHAHA so what you're like her pet dragon HAHAHA do you sleep in a little basket next to her bed as well HAHAHA that's rich oh man and to think I thought you were one of king Bahamuts assassins here to kill me my mistake" He said while holding his sides from laughing to hard.

Spikes cheeks were beet red with embarrassment as he hung his head low in shame as he thought (_was he really just Twilights pet_) Twilight was about to defend Spike but FlutterShy beat her to it.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO MEAN TO SPIKE yes Twilight raised him as a baby and yes he sleeps in a basket next to her bed but that doesn't mean he's her pet he's her friend he's all of our friends and were lucky to have him" she said while giving him her stare that could make even the most furious beast back down.

Every Pony and dragon was shocked by FlutterShys outburst (Spike just smiled and silently thanked her) When they got out of there shocked stupor Twilight and rarity both stood next to spike to show they were friends. BlastWing Blinked twice then thought ("_huh so this little guy actually made friends with pony's hmm bin along time since I've seen that well good luck kid_") BlastWings face became neutral serious as he straightened himself and looked at spike and said "Heh my bad kid bin along time since I've seen a dragon have pony's for friends kinda surprised me" said BlastWing as he gave them a small smile witch made all of them smile back.

"Thanks BlastWing hey wait when you were talking you mention some kind of king who's he" said spike a little curious about the mysterious king.

"King Bahamut if you don't know him then trust me that's a good thing you don't want to know him and that's all I'm saying about it" said BlastWing as he turned around and started to leave back into the forest as he did the pony's all got confused and started to follow him into the forest as Twilight said.

"BlastWing wait the reason why we came here was because we wanted to ask you a few questions" she said as her and her friends were walking alongside him witch made him think ("_Questions what could they possible want from me_").

"Questions? Like what" he said as he kept walking through the forest with the pony's close by.

"Well Like why did you decide to live in the EveerFree forest I mean don't dragons usely live in caves or volcanos" said Twilight dodging a tree branch that still hit Rarity.

"Dragon stereotypes I live in the forest because of all the dangerous creatures because I like to fight" He said while smashing his fist into his palms to show his point.

"Umm ok don't you do anything else besides fighting" Said Twilight not understanding why he liked to fight so much.

"Hmm well I collect gems and stuff" he said witch made Rarity perk up and she asked.

"Gems you have gems well do you think maybe I could barrow a few tiny gems" she said while batting her eyes to look cute.

"Fat chance a dragon never gives up his treasure especially to pony's" he said glaring at her making her back done with a nervous smile.

"Um I have a question" FlutterShy said speaking up

"Well well the one with the stare that could kill talks go ahead ask away" He said playfully teasing her.

"Well um why don't you want to be friends with us" she said with a sweet tone.

He looked at her surprised and then looked forward with a serious look as the reach a cliff he stopped and said "Let's just say the last creature I trusted to be my friend wasn't so friendly to me" he said with some venom in his words.

They say this question made him a little mad so they decided to drop it and ask something else.

"Umm hey there's something I've been wondering it's about those strange markings on your chest I've never seen a dragon with markings like that before and I doubt there cutie marks" said Twilight pointing to his markings hoping to get an answer.

"Hmm what these?" he said motioning to his marks he smiled and said "well these are my elemental marks earth, wind, fire and water they are the source of my power" he finished pointing to each one.

"Power like magic I thought dragons couldn't do magic" said Twilight shocked cause in her mind only unicorns could do magic.

"I guess you could call it magic but it's more like inner you see with each mark I can ch-"he never finished as they heard a brake and a crash of falling earth that sounded like a rock slide all of them ran to the side of the cliff to see there was a rockslide that covered the mouth of a cave were noises could be heard inside the rock covered cave.

"Looks like a rock slide at the top of the cliff I think I can here animals trapped in there we have to hurry and get them out" Said Twilight as her and her friends started to move small rocks here and there trying to get the animals out of the cave.

BlastWing look at them working and thought ("_hmm at that pace they will never get them out in time I guess it's time to show my stuff_") he walked over to FlutterShy who was the most worried because of her love for animals, he put his claw on her shoulder and said "you all should take a step back don't want you guys to miss the show" he finished with a toothy grin.

They all backed up like he asked a little confused when Spike asked "umm what show what are you going to do".

BlastWing looked at the cave and said "you guys wanted to see what I could do with my elemental marks right well better to show you then tell you" he said as he closed his eyes breathed in deep and right when Twilight was about to ask what he meant he opened his eyes now full of energy and he shouted "ELEMENT CHANGE EARTH".

As soon as he said that his body began to change his scales turned from red and black to brown and black, he got on all fours and lost his thumb claws on both hands, his hands and feet were covered in earth making armor like skin, his body bulked up and stretched out to make him longer like a snake, he lost his wings as they sunk into his body, on his back he grew stone like spikes, his white horns curved and pointed forward also they turned black, finally his eyes turned into pure amber color. When he was done changing he let out a roar and said "mmmm feels so good haven't used this form in a long time" he said stretching out.

The pony's and one dragon were speechless at what they just witnessed none of them have ever heard of a dragon being able to change shape. He saw the looks on their faces and smiled "cool I know but will talk more about that later back to business" he finished as he looked at the cave-in he lifted up his front claws and slammed them down into the earth then his black horns started to glow after a second the boulders in front of the cave started to move and others started to brake as with one final roar the cave exploded opening the closed cave.

"And that's how it's done" said BlastWing while removing his claws from the dirt. With the cave now open the other pony's ran in to help the animals that were trapped in there spike hung back to talk to BlastWing well not really talk more like geek out.

"Oh man that was so awesome how you changed into this big dragon and how you controlled the earth like it was nothing that was so cool howed you do that" Spike said while acting it out.

"Haha Stick around kid you haven't seen nothing yet" he said with a chuckle as he sat down like how lions sit.

Spike and BlastWing both heard the sounds of animals scurrying when they looked back at the cave they saw all the animals come running out (some of them after seeing BlastWing ran faster in the other direction) then when the pony's came out BlastWing got up to see what was up when he was tackle hugged by FlutterShy who said "Thank you thank you thank you so much I…. oh I'm sorry um thank you" she said with a blush as she got off him, he blushed a little and just nodded.

"Something seemed off with those animals they were scared well of Corse they were scared but I mean more than usual like there was something else in that cave" said Twilight rubbing her chin thinking to herself when out from the cave all of them hear a hissing sound they all look up at the mouth of the cave to see a giant five headed hydra step out looking angry at the loss of his dinner.

"HYDRA RUN" Rarity screamed as she picked up spike and her and her friends all started to run except for BlastWing he stood up smiled at the approaching beast.

"BlastWing what are doing run" said Twilight looking back at the dragon.

"Ok let's go give me a fight" he said as the hydra drooled from all of its heads then roared and ran at him as he charged at it.

**Boom finally down with a cliff hanger made this chapter a little longer for all of you can't guarantee all of them will be this long. Now I want to address some things some of you have been asking who BlastWing will end up with but like I said in the summery this will be a harem fic so he will be with multiple ponies again if you don't like it I'm sorry but dragons are creatures of greed so I figured he would need more partners I will have him be fair to all of them and love each of them equally on that note this is the list I have so far as who will be in his harem.**

**PinkiePie**

**AppleJack**

**FlutterShy**

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Maud Pie**

**Derpy Hooves**

**That's my list if there is only six because these are my favorite in the show if you think I should add someone else add someone else let me know review or message me who you want and I'll see what I can do anyways lastly BlastWings sizes in fire form he stands on to legs and is a little bit taller than Big Macintosh when he is in earth form he is on four legs and is almost as tall as the manticore that they fought in the EveerFree forest. Well that's all folks tune in next time to find out what other powers BlastWing has also find out what Pinkie Pies up to. Review message tell what you liked what you didn't like all that jazz till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back again for another good chapter I'm kinda bummed no one reviewed the last chapter makes me think you guys didn't like it come on guys and gals give me your reviews it makes me stronger it feeds me love and power MWHAHAHA… anyways still a harem fic still deciding if I should add sex or not you guys tell me if I should or not any ways hears the list of BlastWings special mares so far:**

**AppleJack**

**PinkiePie**

**FlutterShy**

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Maud Pie**

**Derpy Hooves**

**TwilightSparkle (maybe)**

**That's it for now if you feel like some pony should be added let me know and I'll do what I can to add them to his group anyways enough talk let's get this started.**

**I own nothing in this but my and that's it.**

Chapter 3: A dragon's acceptance part 1

We open to an open meadow right outside the entrance of the EveerFree forest were we see a peaceful butterfly calmly land on a flower drinking its nectar everything seemed so peaceful that is until three pony's came running in terrified out of their minds at the dangerous creature that tried to eat them.

"A HYDRA! WHY WAS A HYDRA IN THAT CAVE" freaked out Rarity as Spike got off to try and calm her down.

"I don't know *Gasp* maybe that was *Wheeze* its home and it caused that rock slide to trap its food from escaping *gasp* what do you think FlutterShy" said Twilight a little out of breath.

She was about to answer her friend when she notice something very important they were missing some one very important "ummm Twilight not to be rude but weres BlastWing" she said a little nervous about her future friend.

"He was right behind me you don't think he stayed behind to fight the Hydra do you?"

"Don't be silly dear heed have to be crazy to fight a monster that size" said Rarity trying to ease her friends nerves for the dragon it didn't works as they both looked to the forest to see if they could see him that is until they heard an explosion escape the from within the forest and following it came BlastWings body flying over their heads and crashing in the ground behind them.

"BLASTWING!" all of them screamed as they all ran over to his body to see he had bite wounds all over his body and scorched scales all over his chests and back.

"BlastWing are you alright say something" Said Twilight hoping that he was alive.

He let out a cough and said "Ya…. I'm ok …. Just underestimated that dame cave hydra" Said BlastWing as he tried to stand on all fours but fell again (**A.N: fun fact about cave Hydras they have five heads each one that can do something one head shoots acid, another has poison in its bite, one makes a cloud of flammable gas while the other ignites it, and the last one can stretch out far).**

"Hey take it easy man don't strain yourself you're badly hurt" said Spike as he tried to get him to rest.

"Spikes right you took a lot of damage we need to get you some help right away" said Twilight helping him up well trying to but in his earth form he was too heavy to lift but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Look I'm fine you…. Need to run that Hydra is still coming" said BlastWing as they heard trees fall down behind them and when all of them looked to see what they saw scared them even more it was the five hydra heads smiling there way it was slowly walking towards them while it drooled it had a few cuts on it thanks to BlastWing.

"Great I thought we had more time hey all of you need to leave me and run ill hold him here just get moving" said BlastWing as he barley stood up to try and hold the hydra there with whatever strength he had left.

They all thought about it and every fiber of there being was telling them they should run and get to safety but they knew if they did then BlastWing would not survive if they did so all of them took a deep breath and all stood between him and the hydra.

"What are you all doing I said run I'll be fine" he said confused.

"We heard you and were not going anywhere we protect our friends and you may not think so but you're a friend as well no matter how much you denied it".

"Twilights right you may be rude and a savage beast but there is good in you so we will protect you friend".

"You helped those animals without hesitation so I won't hesitate to help you and I don't want to see you get hurt".

"I can't let you die you're the only other dragon I've met here don't get me wrong ponies make great friends but I've always wanted another dragon friend".

All of them said with determination and bravery in there tones as the hydra came closer to them smiling a wicked smile he lifted his head that breaths smoke and got ready to cover the pony's and dragon in a cloud of smoke. BlastWing looked at them confused then at the hydra and gave a small smile as he thought (_"friends huh? Never thought I'd see those again well they say when a pony wants a friend there vary stubborn about it so I guess it can't be helped, well better stop holding back before my supposed friends are burned to a crisp)_ BlastWing used his strength and got up on his four legs as the hydra unleashed his smoke on the brave pony's and dragon they all started to cough and wheeze as they were completely covered in the smoke.

"We need *Cough cough* get out of this smoke" Twilight called to her friends but none of them could see or even knew how to get of the smoke they were to disoriented to run or fly. The hydra started to lower the head that makes a spark to ignite the smoke into the cloud but before it could reach the cloud BlastWing opened his mouth shooting some earth shards at the hydras heads hitting one in the eye, the hydra howled in pain as it backed up from the cloud BlastWing then ran into the cloud grab every pony in the cloud and ran out right behind the hydra.

"Thank you dear for getting us out of that dreadful gas" said Rarity as her friends agreed.

"Don't thank me yet still got big boy here to deal with" said BlastWing as the Hydra turned to them hissed in anger and reeled his heads back and shot a big stream of acid at them.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Twilight as she covered all of them with a protective dome of magic. The acid hit the dome and it held for a sec but it started to crack the dome "I don't know how long this is going to last us I'm barley holding it now" said Twilight vary worried.

"*Sigh* I guess I have no chose but to use it all right everyone get in front of Twilight and close your eyes this is going to get bright" said BlastWing as he stood over all of them and close his eyes concentrating now.

They closed their eyes not wanting to question him since they were low on options. Right when the acid was about to eat through the rest of the dome BlastWing opened his eyes filled with incredible power and he roared out "ELEMENTAL BURST" as soon as he said that there was a big explosion were they were standing and a blinding brownish light shot up into the sky destroying the acid and pushing the hydra back.

[Meanwhile at the apple farm]

"I WANT A REDUE I SAY YOU CHEATED" yell RainbowDash as she lost another event to the earth pony. Apparently while all their friends were off doing what they needed to do these two decided to have a computation with each other to see who was the best pony ever AppleJack was in the lead with the event she just won.

"CHEATED! This coming from the pony who used her wings to win two events in a row" AppleJack argued back pointing out how unfair it was rainbow could fly but she couldn't.

"Whatever you never said I couldn't use my wings"

"Didn't think I had to but from now on no mor-"AppleJack tried to say but just then all of PonyVille shook with a huge force and a giant light could be seen coming from the EveerFree forest "What in the hay is that" said AppleJack pointing a hoove toward the giant light.

"I don't know but I think we should go see what it is or what's causing it" said Rainbow taking off in the sky towards the light.

"Rainbow wait up I still can't fly remember" AppleJack ranted as she followed her friend to the danger.

[At an unknown location]

We see a huge stone castle that had crystal roofs and sticking out of the side of it, it was about the same size as Prince Celestias only it looked more demonic with its dark colors, flags with a picture of a dragon setting fire to the world and the fact it was built on an active volcano, there were dragons of all kind walking and flying around this kingdom. In the castle we see a giant shadowy figure hidden from sight look out the window at the distant light shooting into the sky.

"At last after all this time his final shown his self well little BlastWing its time for a little reunion" said the unknown dragon letting out a dark laugh as he left to plan.

[Back at the forest entrance]

The light started to fade the hydra moved forward to see what happen only to move back in fright for what he saw was a giant adult earth dragon covering the ponies this was BlastWings true earth form he had for eyes, four black horns on his head, his back spikes her larger like mountains, on his shoulders were two large crystals that looked like diamonds, his tail was covered in earth and had a spiked club at the end of it, the earth on his front and back claws turned black and more smooth like a meteor rock. The huge dragon lifted his head to look at the ponies.

"Is every one alright" Twilight asked looking at all of her friends.

"Who's that" asked Spike looking up to the new dragon.

"BlastWing?" FlutterShy asked a little nervous at the new dragon.

He growled a bit then said "I'm EarthStomp now" he said looking at them with his four eyes.

"You can be whoever you want *gulp* big guy" said Twilight amazed.

(**A.N ok every one real quick this is going to be my first big fight scene so let me know how I do also I had to give a shout out to digimon the first movie I loved that scene anyways on with the fight).**

After Twilight said her peace EarthStomp let out a roar and looked at the hydra he then stood on all fours lifted his front half up and slammed his glowing front claws into the earth sending a giant wave of earth at the hydra it hit sending it flying into a few trees then just as it was getting up again EarthStomp let out another roar and ran at the hydra tackling it into another group of trees, EarthStomp was about to charge again at the downed hydra but it lifted one of its heads and shot acid at EarthStomps face causing him to change course and move beside the hydra which he wrapped his tail around the dragons back leg and flung him back nearing PonyVille. EarthStomp landed hard behind the pony's but got up like it was nothing he wiped the acid from his face and growled as the hydra stood up and hissed at him the two giant creatures circled each other for a second then stopped and stared each other down while pony's down below all moved at of the way of the two titans. Both creatures didn't move as they waited for the other to make a move it was quit then as if a silent single went off both creatures charged at each other they hit in the middle with a loud bang, EarthStomp started to push the hydra back he seemed to have the strength advantage over the hydra but the hydra was smart he used two of its heads to wrap around EarthStomps body and lifted him up. He tried to struggle but they had a tight grip on him he swung his tail trying to hit the hydra to no avail, the hydra however leaned one of its heads back and as quick as lighting struck forward biting into EarthStomps chest. The dragon opened his eyes wide as he felt toxins starting to flow into his body through the hydras bite the four friends on the ground all gasped as the hydra dropped EarthStomp on the ground then with a quick swing of its tail hit him back.

"EARTHSTOMP!" yelled surprisingly FlutterShy as the dragon's body landed next to them his eyes close as the toxin moved throughout his body, she looked at his body in horror as her friends ran passed her to see if they could help the downed dragon.

"He's hurt really bad twilight can't you heal him" said spike scared for his dragon friend.

"I don't have any spells powerful enough for a dragon his size I don't know what to do" said Twilight unsure on how to help the dragon.

"The hydras getting closer what should we do" Rarity said with fear in her voice as they saw the hydra smile wickedly at them blood dripping from its wounded eye and mouth.

All of them were scared they all wanted to run but knew they couldn't leave BlastWing or EarthStomp or whoever he was now he's there friend and they can't just leave him to die but what could they do against a hydra that could fight a dragon. Time seam to slow down as every pony freaked out what to do every pony except FlutterShy who just stared at EarthStomp in shock, she slowly walked towards him until she was right next to his face.

She leaned her head on him and said "Please you need to get up I know you are tired and hurt really bad but if you don't he's going to hurt my friends and I know you don't want to admit it but your friends to so please we need you I need you please help us" she said as tears started to fall on EarthStomp. At first nothing happened then out of no were FlutterShys cutie mark started to glow a bright light witch amazed the ponies and confused spike and the hydra, the light hit EarthStomps body as it covered him then was absorbed into his chest through his earth mark when it was all gone nothing happened.

Then EarthStomps eyes shot open full of new found power, the hydra grunted in shock then EarthStomp shot forward with a loud roar and the crystals on his back and his horns all glowed a bright orange, he charged at the hydra hit him with his horns then threw the hydra up in the air and he yelled "METEOR DESTRUCTION" as a ball of earth and magma formed in front of him, he held it for a second then looked up at the hydra and shot his ball of destruction at the ascending hydra, It hit dead center of the hydra making a huge explosion send the hydra far far away to who knows were.

**(Fight over)**

The four friends were in awe at the power there new dragon just showed he truly was powerful.

"THAT WAS SO AWSOME I mean did you see that how he launched that hydra like a hundred miles away that was amazing" Spike geeked out but to no one as Twilight and Rarity were talking to FlutterShy.

"FlutterShy dear how did you ever mange to do what you did" said Rarity

"Honestly I don't know one minute I'm thinking about how I didn't want you guys or EarthStomp to get hurt anymore and the next thing I know my cutie mark just started glowing" said FlutterShy looking at her cutie mark oddly.

("Hmmm it seems like when FlutterShy showed she cared deeply for all our safety it triggered something in her and EarthStomp") thought Twilight having a puzzled look before anyone else could think or comment they heard a loud thud they all looked over to EarthStomp to see he had fallen over on his side, worried they all rushed over to check him.

"EarthStomp EARTHSTOMP what's wrong are you ok" said FlutterShy vary worried which got confused looks from her friends thinking they need to ask her about this later.

"My times up kid's time for me to go thanks for the fun tell BlastWing I said hey" said the giant earth dragon as he closed his eyes and laid his head down. The ponies were about to see if he was ok when his entire body was covered in flames that swirled around him, the ponies watched as the flames started to shrink until they disappeared leaving behind the body of BlastWing in his original form. The pony's and spike ran up to him noticing he was passed out and covered in battle scares.

"Looks the like that fight was too much for him and it looks like he's still badly hurt thankfully with him being in the form we met him we should be able to help him to the hospital back in PonyVille" said Twilight as she used her magic with Rarity's help to pick up the older dragon and start heading back to PonyVille.

"I hope he's going to be ok its thanks to him were not *gulp* hydra snacks" said FlutterShy worried for BlastWing.

"I'm sure he will be fine it looks like whatever you did burned out a lot of his hydra toxin I'm sure the hospital will be able to fix up his wounds" said Twilight trying to help her friend stop worrying she was about to say something else until they heard two familiar voices call them.

"TWILIGHT" called RainbowDash and AppleJack as they ran up to them shocked at the scene behind them.

"RainbowDash, AppleJack what are you girls doing here" said Rarity surprised to see her two completive friends.

"What are we doing here? What are you guys doing here?"

"And what in the hay happened here it looks like a war broke out here" Asked Rainbow and AppleJack confused.

"It's a long story we'll tell you on the way back to PonyVille we have to get BlastWing to a hospital" Said Twilight walking with them back to PonyVille.

"Who's BlastWing?" asked RainbowDash confused.

[Meanwhile in BlastWings head]

"_Oh man anybody get the number of that bus that hit me" said BlastWing waking up and rubbing his head, he opened his eyes to look around only to see empty blackness around him._

"_Great either I'm dreaming or that hydra killed me and I'm in the underworld" Said the teen dragon standing up._

"_Oh you're not dead yet young dragon" Said EarthStomp as he came out of the shadows._

"_Hey old stone jaw how you doing since you're here I'm guessing we won the fight like always" said BlastWing with a smug smirk._

"_I wish you wouldn't call me that and yes we won but we got lucky if it wasn't for the yellow Pegasus we wouldn't be here right now" Said the old dragon a bit irked at the nickname given to him._

"_Wait wait hold on FlutterShy the little shy one how did she help" Asked BlastWing a little skeptical that the same Pegasus he met could help against a creature he had trouble with._

"_I'm not sure myself all I know is one moment I'm on my back feeling the toxins overtake me then when I was almost gone I heard the little yellow one call out to us to and the next thing I know I feel a huge amount of power enter my body" Said EarthStomp looking up as he remembered the fight._

_BlastWing looked away thinking about this until he said "That's interesting I got to find out more maybe these ponies have the power I need to defeat the king" he said with a smirk._

"_Tread lightly BlastWing do not use these ponies for your own selfish gain they truly see you as a friend and they accept you for who you are" said the wise earth dragon trying to reason with him._

"_What do you know you got rocks on the brain beside you remember the last time I made friends with a pony" said BlastWing as he clenched his claw in anger at the memory of his lost friend, EarthStomp was about to say something until the dream world started to swirl and fade "Well stone jaw looks like I'm waking up so this was fun but I got to go oh and before I forget tell the others I'll be ready when the time comes so they better bring there A game" said BlastWing as he gave him a mock solute and then he despaired._

_EarthStomp was alone as he said "boy you better be ready or you'll lose more than a simple fight you'll lose your vary being" he said worried for the young dragon._

[Present time in the PonyVille hospital]

BlastWing started to move in his bad as he slowly opened his eyes to see the hospital lights it confused him that he was in a room of some kind it made him think ("_Were the hell am I this isn't the forest and why am I laying on a bed")_.

He started to sit up until he felt some weight on his chest so he looked down to see FlutterShys head on his chest asleep ("_Umm why is she on me") _he thought as he started to look around and he saw medical equipment sitting on a table also some charts on the wall for eye exams he also noticed he had bandages on his arms and top chest ("_huh I guess that fight screwed me up worst then I thought they must have took me to a hospital and this one must have waited to see if I'd be ok but why?"). _He thought as he looked down at the shy pony and couldn't help but smile as he ran his claw through her pink mane which got her to smile and cuddle closer to him as she sighed.

("_Wow she really was worried about me no one's worried about me in a long time it feels nice and you know for a pony she's kinda cute…. WAIT what did I say no no no I can't be fallen for a pony it was a slip up ya that's it a slip up no way I like a pony with such a nice soft mane… ehh there I go again stop it") _He thought as he realized what he was doing and pulled his claw away quick in surprise, the quick most shook FlutterShy as she started to move and then she slowly woke up and lifted her head as she said "BlastWing is that you are you-" she paused as she looked at her position on him blushed then jump back with an eep "I'm so sorry it's just you were out for a while and you're so warm I just drifted off" she said while tapping her hooves together nervously.

He looked at her then let out a chuckle as he said "Its fine I can understand being attacked by a hydra can take a lot out of you and speaking of being out how long was I out for" he said looking outside seeing that it wasn't that late.

"Oh I think you were only out for an hour surprisingly I mean that hydra did hurt you really bad" said FlutterShy looking down remembering the fight and how bad he looked.

"Ehh that punk just got lucky if I ever see him again it won't end the same way" he said with a smirk as he started to get out of bed and stretch.

FlutterShy watched him stretch as she blushed and thought ("Wow he's so strong he doesn't look hurt at all or even tired that must be his dragon stamina I wonder how he is in be….. HUH what am I thinking bad FlutterShy you just met him stop it no bad thoughts") she shook her head trying to get the bad thoughts out.

BlastWing looked at her and said "so where are your pony friends and the little dragon I thought they'd be here to see me recover" he finished as he started to remove his bandages and flex his body and wings.

"Oh that reminds me Twilight wanted me to bring you to the library when you woke up so all of us could talk about what happened" Said FlutterShy perking up at remembering what her friend told her.

("_Talk about what happened eh perfect that means I might be able to learn what happened with that power boost this one gave me")_ thought BlastWing with a smirk. "Well alright then let's go to this library of yours" said the dragon heading for the door when he stopped and realized he had no idea where he was going so he turned to FlutterShy and said "umm maybe you should lead the way" he finished opening the door for her.

She giggled at his energy and forgetfulness, she thanked him for holding the door and started to head out with him behind her but as they started to leave the hospital she noticed that a lot of pony's were looking at BlastWing vary nervous like he was some kind of monster ready to pounce this, when they made it to the front desk to sign BlastWing out nurse Red Heart smiled at FlutterShy but when she saw BlastWing she backed up a little nervous at seeing the dragon. "Umm we would like to sign him out please" said FlutterShy as she was trying to get out of there quick.

"Its fine you both can just go ill sign him out" said the nurse with a nervous smile

"Oh are you sure it's no trouble for me to do it" said FlutterShy not wanting to be a burden.

"Yes its fine please just go" said the nurse trying to get them out.

BlastWing kept a bored expression as he let out a humph a started to head toward the exit, FlutterShy said a thank you to the nurse and started to follow her dragon friend out as they got outside the hospital it was a lot of the same, pony's walking around until they saw BlastWing then they all started to walk or run the opposite way a lot of these pony's saw BlastWing being brought into PonyVille by the mane six but that was when he was knocked out now he's awake and there's no telling what he could do. FlutterShy was sad at seeing how the ponies reacted to BlastWing but he seemed like he didn't care as he just kept walking not changing the expression on his face. It was quite as they walked to the library until FlutterShy decided to say "Umm excuse me BlastWing" he glanced at her as she said his name, she let out an eep at the attention then she said "umm I'm really sorry about the other pony's they aren't used to seeing a teen dragon in PonyVille" she said with her head down.

He looked at her for a second and said "its fine I'm used to this kind of reaction to seeing me most pony's see me as some kind of monster you get used to it" he paused for a second and then said "it's funny when you first met me you didn't seem that nervous talking to me well I mean yes you were scared but that's normal why is that?" he finished curious.

"well you see when it comes to dragons that are older than a baby I'm terrified of them but for some reason deep down I knew you wouldn't hurt me that's why I could talk to you" she said with a smile.

He looked confused for a second then decided to shrug it off as he said "So this library how far are we from it" he said not noticing how long they've been walking and talking.

"Actually we are here" she said stopping in front of a giant tree in PonyVille which got an "oh" from BlastWing looking up to the giant tree, they walked up to the door ready to knock when out of no were a pink blur sped pass them causing a big gust of wind and dust blocking off their view FlutterShy covered her face to block any dust from getting in her eyes but when it died down she moved her hooves and coughed out some dust as she said "what was that" she said but received no answer to her question which confused her to why her friend was being quit, she turned to see what was wrong only to see her friend was missing. She panicked looking around her like crazy then she noticed a note on the ground so she decided to read it, it read.

"Dear FlutterShy sorry for the scare and not saying hi oh wait I can say hi now HI FLUTTERSHY any ways I had to take our soon to be dragon friend away for a sec because his super amazing, spectacular, gigantic ultimate fun party is all done so I'm going to bring him to it and boy is he heavy like a sake of potatoes I wonder why they come in sacks anyways it's kind of weird oh sorry talking to much don't forget to tell the others so they can come to the party oh almost forgot to tell you were it is it's at the grand hall (where they through the summer sun celebration) anyways see you guys there bye now" the note finished with a picture of a cupcake and a happy picture of Pinkie on it.

"Oh my" said FlutterShy as she grabbed the note and headed inside to tell her friends what's happened.

[Mean while at the grand hall]

BlastWing had to do a double take as one moment he's in front of a giant tree with FlutterShy then next thing he knows he gets hit with a pink blur now he's in front of a giant building with a big sign that says "all dragons please enter" now this look a little sketchy to him that and the fact that there seemed to be no pony any were which was strange so he was about to turn around and try to find the giant tree again when out of know where he smelled something amazing "MMMMM what is that amazing smell it's in there this is probably a trap but what the hell I haven't eaten anything all day plus I think if these ponies are planning on trapping me I think I can handle it" said the dragon with a shrug as he started to enter the building.

When he entered it was dark and vary quit he couldn't see anything he took a step forward cautiously. "Hello is anyone here" he said looking around, he was about to take another step when some pony yelled "NOW" suddenly the lights in the room came flashing on nearly blinding the dragon as he covered his eyes.

He removed his claws to see many party decorations like streamers, balloon, pictures of the sun and moon and confetti every were this surprised him but what surprised him more was a giant banner that read "Welcome to your first party party" in giant pink letters. He took a second and looked around then he looked at the ponies in the room all of them had their mouths open in shock and fear, they remained motionless and it was vary quit until Pinkie decided to come in to the giant room and yell "SURPRISE HAPPY FIRST PARTY" she said will two strange looking cannons exploded behind her shooting confetti every were.

It was quit again until BlastWing said "What the hell" he said vary confused at all this. "Look if this is some kind of trap you're going to have to do a lot better than this" he said motioning toward the party decorations.

"Trap? This isn't a trap silly it's a party you said you never went to a party before so I realized that must be why your so mean and don't want to be my friend so I decided to make you a super-duper big party that every pony's invited to see" said PinkiePie while talking a mile a min.

"Party right? Look I'd love to stay and do whatever it is you do at these party things but I'm kinda needed at that giant tree thing in your village beside doesn't look like a lot of pony's want me here" he said as he looked at the other pony's still scared of him.

"Oh them don't worry about them there just super shy around dragons, no idea why and as form my other friends they should be here really soon I left them an invite so please stay it's your party" she said as at the end she gave him a puppy dog pout.

He look reluctant at first but then he thought ("_man this pony not going to quit is she why does she want to be my friend so bad I'll stick around for a bit but the moment things go south I'm bolting")_ BlastWing let out a sigh and then said "ok fine I'll stay but I'm warning you if anything goes wrong I'm bolting" he said looking her in the eyes.

"okie dokie lokie" pinkie said with a big smile. "oh let me show you around" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him through the grand hall ignoring the pony's backing away from him "over there we have snacks I didn't know what you like so I made what I thought spike would like" she said pointing at the giant spread of gem cakes, it smelled so good to BlastWing he was drooling he was about to grab one when pinkie pulled him toward the D.J booth "and here's our music for the party D.J PON3" Pinkie introduced the dragon to the D.J, said D.J pop her head out from under the turn tables to greet pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie the music is almost ready if you want to bring in the gue-" she stopped as she saw the dragon standing next to pinkie she took off her glasses and clean them before putting them back on and then said " umm Pinkie is that a dragon".

"You bet this is my soon to be new friend…. Umm what was your name again" she said after realizing that she didn't know his name.

"Umm it's BlastWing" he said with a sweat drop as he couldn't believe how silly this pony was.

"ooooohhhh BlastWings a nice name anyways this is my soon to be friend BlastWing" she said with a big hope filled smile.

"Hes a dragon named BlastWing" Vinyl said with a pause until she blurted "That…. Is….. AWSOME I MEAN IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A DRAGON I MEAN COME ON LOOK AT HOW BADASS HE IS WITH HIS DARK SCALES AND BIG WINGS AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ATTITUDE" geeked out Vinyl as she jump around him in excitement "it's so awesome to meet you I'm Vinyl Scratch but my friends just call me Vinyl" she said extending her hoof.

"Well it's nice to meet you" he said with a nervous smile, and then he took a look at her hoof with caution before he decided to shake it. ("_Why are there pony's that are so accepting of me it kinda reminds me of her") _he thought as he gave a smile and stopped shaking her hoof.

Pinkie jumped on them pulling the three into a group hug as she said "Yay I'm so we can all be friends" she said while smiling.

"Umm speaking of friends what's up with all of them" Vinyl said pointing at all the other pony's looking at the weird scene.

"I don't know I'll ask HEY WHY ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING SO WEIRD" said pinkie yelling at all the pony's to get their attention.

No pony said anything for a bit until lyre of all pony's decided to address the elephant in the room "well umm Pinkie when you said that this party was for a soon to be new friend we didn't know he was a *gulp* dragon" finished lyre as the rest of them nodded and agreed.

"But why should that matter I mean spikes a dragon and we throw him party's all the time" said PinkiePie not understanding what they meant.

"Yeah but spike is a baby dragon who was Raised by pony's this dragon is a teen and is wild he could be dangerous" said BonBon agreeing with her friend as the other pony's agreed again.

"But…. But he's not dangerous he's my friend, right BlastWing tell them" said Pinkie getting a little sad by their words so she looked to the dragon for conformation that they in fact are friends.

BlastWing was about to say something when Vinyl decided to help Pinkie "Hey you guys need to back off of course he's her friend he's my friend to I think if he wasn't he wouldn't even show up and as for dangerous come on I mean I know I just met the guy but I can feel something deep down and I know he's a good guy who wouldn't hurt a fly" Said Vinyl backing up her new friend and her good friend which got a smile from Pinkie and a confused look from BlastWing.

("Why why why do all these ponies keep blindly trusting me it doesn't make any sense I'm a dragon that could burn all them to sinders yet they welcome me in with open hooves") thought BlastWing with confusion as more images of the mysterious mare kept flashing through his head.

"Well said Vinyl the rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves" said TwilightSparkle as her and the rest of the mane 6 started to enter the party, they all walked through the crowd and stood in front of BlastWing to help their friends.

"That's right y'all should stop judging him based on what spices he is" said AppleJack joining in.

"YA if it wasn't for this dragon we might not be here now" said Rarity.

(_"There all lying they don't want to be my friends they have to be just like her")_ Thought BlastWing as he put his head down closed his eyes and clenched his claw.

"That's right he is a good friend that protected us from a giant hydra" Said FlutterShy earning a gasp from all the other ponies.

("_They just want to butter me up so they can take me down that's it that's got to be it")_ thought BlastWing with more anger.

They continued to argue with the other ponies until BlastWing said " Stop…" he said not looking up.

"Stop what BlastWing are you all right" Said Twilight looking at him with concern.

He shot his eyes open with anger as he lifted his head up and let out a roar scaring most of the pony's to run out of the party then he yelled "STOP LYING TO ME YOU ALL JUST WANT TO USE ME DON'T YOU, THIS IS A TRAP ISNT IT, NONE OF YOU WANT TO B MY FRIEND DO YOU!" he said his voice full of anger.

The remaining ponies were shocked at the anger in his voice as Twilight decided to say "BlastWing please calm down we didn't lie to you me promise" said Twilight said trying to get the dragon to listen to reason, her and her friends all jumped out of the way as BlastWing shot a fire ball at one of the walls.

"ALL OF YOU ARE LIEING TO ME YOU JUST WANT TO USE ME LIKE SHE DID WELL NOT AGAIN!" He yelled as he shot another fire ball destroying the snack table which made pinkie look in shock as her hair depilated to its straight form and she began to cry.

He say he kept shooting fire balls destroying the grand hall until he heard pinkie crying he looked at her in confusion and he thought ("_Crying why why is she crying she just wanted to use me right? Then why why would she cry_") he looked around at what he did the grand hall was on fire rainbow was trying to help AppleJack out from under a wooden beam, FlutterShy was trying to find spike under a pile of rubble, pinkie was in the middle of the room crying, Vinyl Rarity and Twilight were all trying to use their magic to put out the fire. He looked at all them for a second then he looked down sad, he extended his wings and took off shooting through the roof heading back to the EveerFree forest, as he flew he didn't notice a certain alicorn Princess watching him leave.

**Few finally done with this chapter sorry it took so long I had a bad case of the writer's block that and family stuff any ways I hope you all like this chapter and also I've decided to add to pony's to BlastWings harem any the lucky ponies are.**

**TwilightSparkle **

**Princess Luna**

**Because why not I'm still want at least one more pony so either review what pony you think I should add and I'll see what I can do also speaking of reviews because I love them so much I will not upload the next chapter until I get at least 5 new reviews they can be good or bad doesn't matter as long as they let me know if I'm doing good or bad or if this is a dead end story anyways love you guys you're the best and remember friendship is magic al right till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**A.N: Hey everyone I know your waiting for chapter four sorry its taking me so long but I'm going through some stuff I haven't given up on this story It means to much to me to just give up on it so I'm leaving this note to let you all know I'll upload it as soon as I can also I will rewrite the end of chapter 3 because its bin bothering me and I need to take my time with it and not rush it so don't review this when I'm done with chapter 4 this will be removed I promise thank you all for not giving up on me and BlastWing. **


End file.
